Computer vision encompasses a number of devices and techniques to enable computers to process visual information for useful tasks. Such tasks may include navigation, object classification, security, and so on. Security tasks may include identifying people or objects within an image or sequence of images that are significant within a security context. An example may include a piece of luggage left in a transit terminal for an extended period of time.